Curse Of The Vampire
by Lynshel Powell
Summary: A young witch was cursed to be hunted by a vampire unless the king of darkness can help her defeat it. Christina Blake seeks the help of Hellsing in hopes that Alucard is the king the curse speaks of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fan fiction for this site. Now for my disclaimer I do not own Hellsing, and as far as I know anything that has to do with the main character is my own creation, and if I do copy something then I apologize in advance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A young fourteen year old girl with black hair and green eyes stood in front of a large manor in the middle of London. She has a suitcase beside her and was wearing a black t-shirt with a wolf on it, and a pair of blue jeans with a pair of white sneakers. Around her neck was a circular sodalite disk with a silver pentacle on it. "Okay I just have to get inside and talk to the leader of this place. It shouldn't be to hard. Well I hope anyway." She said. Right as she said that a small black cat with red eyes wearing a black color that was decorated with stars and moons with a tag that was similar to her necklace appeared on her shoulder.

"You'll do it if you want your curse to be lifted. You want that creature to stop chasing you then you'll get some help." The cat said.

"I know that Yami. You don't have to remind me about my curse." She said irritably. The cat only shrugged

"Just making sure you understand." He said. She nodded, and knocked on the door. She was surprised when an elderly man with black hair, a monocle, and had the looks of a butler opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked kindly. The girl shook her head and took a deep breath when Yami mewed in her ear softly.

"Yes I need to speak with the leader of the Hellsing Organization." She said proudly. She noticed that the butler looked startled.

"How do you know about that miss?" He asked.

"Christina Blake." She said nodding.

"Yes, Ms. Blake. You have to understand you can't just come asking for an audience with the Lady Hellsing." He said.

"But this is important. This is about a vampire. This place hunts vampires right?" Christina asked.

She watched the butler stiffen and look at her seriously. "Perhaps you would like to come inside for a little bit. You could tell me more about your problem. My name is Walter by the way." He said kindly.

Christina nodded and grabbed the handle on his suitcase and pulled it along with her. She saw the butler look at her companion. "Um is there something wrong with Yami?" She asked hesitantly.

"No it's just strange to see a cat with eyes that color." He said.

"Yeah it's a birth defect. He was really close to being put down, no one wanted him. But I knew he was going to be a great companion. I don't know what I would do without him." She said smiling as she petted the cats head.

"I see." He said leading her to a large sitting room. "Please make yourself comfortable while I get Sir Hellsing." He said as he walked out of the room. Christina sat on the couch comfortably while Yami jumped into her lap.

"He's humoring you." He said.

Christina sighed. "I know that Yami. But what else am I supposed to do. I can't go to the church. I mean as soon as they see this pentacle around my neck they'll toss me or destroy me depending on the priest." She said.

"This is true. So what if this doesn't work?" He asked. Christina sighed sadly. She didn't know what she was going to do if this didn't work. Her parents were gone and her grandparents refused to take her in because of her curse and her cat. She petted the cat softly as she waited. She looked up when the door opened.

Christina saw Walter walk into the room followed by a stern looking woman with long blonde hair, and cold blue eyes covered by a pair of glasses. She was surprised that the woman was wearing a suit made for a man. The woman sat down in a chair in front of her studying her.

"Walter says that you have a problem with a vampire." She said.

Christina nodded. "Well I need to start at the beginning. You see my family used to practice magic. I'm not to sure on the facts but apparently they managed to anger a wizard, and the wizard cursed their first born which is me to hunted by a terrible monster when I turned twelve. It is said the only way to break the curse is with the help of the enslaved king of darkness. My parents were never able to understand who the enslaved king of darkness was.

"Then right after I turned twelve my parents were murdered. The man that murdered them was never caught. My grandparents wouldn't take me in because of my curse. So I was put with a foster family. Six months later they were killed, and that's how it's been. Every time I'm put with another family they get killed within six months to a year after I'm placed with them." Christina finished petting her cat.

"I see but why have you come here?" Sir Hellsing asked.

"Well you see the monster that hunts me is a vampire, and after a lot of research and talking to a bunch of good vampires and other supernatural creatures I found out that you have a vampire that is bound to your family by magic. He's called the No Life King. I think that he's the one that can help me get rid of the one that's after me." Christina said.

Christina watched as Sir Hellsing frowned as she began thinking. 'That's it, she's going to kick me out.' She thought sadly. She felt Yami nudge her hand purring.

"All right." Sir Hellsing said.

"What? You actually believe me?" Christina asked.

"Yes, when you think about the terms of the curse it does make sense. Alucard is called a king of darkness by some, and if this person truly is a vampire then I cannot ignore it." She said smiling softly.

"Wow really thank you." Christina said happily. She picked up Yami. "Here that, she's going to help us." She said picking him up and spinning him in a circle. The cat growled irritably, and she put him down quickly. "Sorry got a little excited." She said sheepishly. Yami just glared and began to clean himself.

"Walter will show you to your room." Sir Hellsing told her as she stood up. Christina nodded and followed Walter happily.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone sorry about the errors in the last chapter. I forgot to edit it, but don't worry it's all fixed now. This chapter will be better as far as errors are concerned. Thanks to everyone who has read, and reviewed it. As usual I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Integra was waiting on her servant. The little girl's story was interesting to say the least but she still wanted Alucard to read the child's mind just to be safe. She watched as the vampire dressed in red appeared from the shadows.

"Good evening Master. I thought I heard a child's voice echoing through the halls." He said to her.

"She says that there is a vampire after her, and believes that you are the only one that can defeat it." Integra told him.

"And you want me to talk to her to see if she is telling the truth." Alucard asked.

"Yes. If this is a prank I want to know where she gained her knowledge about this organization, and if she's telling the truth we can't ignore her." She said.

"As you wish Master." Alucard said bowing mockingly. Integra shook her head as he faded from sight.

* * *

><p>Christina was watching television with Yami in her lap. She felt a chill go up her spine and saw Yami jump up growling. She took a deep breath and stood holding Yami to her chest. "You don't need to hide you know. I know that you're here, you're Alucard right?" She asked.<p>

"Very good" Alucard appeared clapping. "Most people wouldn't be able to sense me right off without some form of training." He said.

Christina blushed embarrassed. "Well I haven't really had any training, but I have been dodging a vampire for a while. I guess I just memorized what vampire are supposed to feel like. Besides Yami sensed you too." She told him.

"Yes, such an interesting witches familiar. Now my master says that you were cursed to be hunted by one of my kind unless I defeat it." Alucard asked sitting down in a high back chair crossing his legs.

"Well I'm not one percent sure that you're the one that the spell speaks of, it's just I'm' running out of options and witches don't like to be around vampires for some reason. Because of that I can't get any training to stop him myself." Christina said after she sat back down.

"Witch blood can strengthen a vampire, so they are very sought after." Alucard told her.

"Oh I guess that makes since. They probably didn't need a vampire around their covens or anything." Christina said.

Alucard nodded studying the child. She was very average but he could sense the hidden potential within her, then there was the familiar. There was definitely something off about that cat. "So have you actually seen this vampire?" He asked.

Christina nodded. "Yeah, he tends to taunt me. Like if I'm walking through a park after dark he'll intentionally feed in front of me. He never kills those victims because he's afraid I'll be put in jail or something. When I asked him why he was doing it, he said that he wanted to show me how powerless I was, and I know that. I mean I can't even access my magic." She said looking away sadly.

Alucard nodded and watched the cat begin to comfort her. "So other than a supposed curse you do not know why the vampire is after you?" He asked. The girl shook her head and petted the cat. "By the way where did you get that cat, and don't think I believe that story you told Walter." Alucard told her.

"Oh well, he was actually a birthday present kind of. You see the vampire didn't attack until a week after my birthday, but a week before my I found him in our yard just watching me play. I knew that witches were naturally good with cats so I walked up to him and began talking to him. We became fast friends and after a convincing every witch needs a familiar argument my parents finally gave in and let me have him." She said scratching Yami between the ears.

Alucard nodded thinking deeply. "Can you give me description of the vampire?" He asked.

"Well he dyes his hair a lot so not really. The only thing I can tell you is that his eyes are red, but most vampires eyes are right. He tends to dress in a formal suit." Christina said thinking. "Oh yeah, he has a tattoo of black dragon on the right side of his face." She finished.

"I see, so other than the tattoo we don't have much to go on. You never answered Walter, or Integra's questions about where you came from and how you got here." He said.

"Oh well I didn't want to tell them, you know in case they changed their minds. I mean I really need to find some help and if someone sends me back I won't be able to get away from the social workers as easily next time." Christina told him looking away.

"Very well, I will talk to Integra." He said standing.

"She sent you in here to make sure I wasn't lying didn't she?" Christina asked.

"Yes, she wanted me to read your mind. However for someone with no magical talent you have some very strong shields. Don't worry I doubt Integra will kick you out after this report." He said as he disappeared.

"Hear that Yami?" She asked smiling.

"Yes, this is a good thing. Maybe they will be able to stop this curse and you can be normal." He said. Christina nodded happily as she hugged him.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Integra asked.<p>

"Yes, there is vampire after her." Alucard said.

"Not about that, I mean about the other thing you mentioned?" Integra asked.

"Not entirely. But I doubt he will make a move while the vampire is hunting her." Alucard said. Integra nodded and handed him a folder.

"Here is your mission for tonight. We'll worry about Christina tomorrow." She said sighing. Alucard nodded as he took the folder and left.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey there, here is the next installment of the story. Thanks to all of the people who liked the story. I'm working on a new original work for FictionPress, along with school work and other things I have to do during the day. Now on to the story, and as usual I do not own Hellsing.**

**Chapter 3**

Christina opened her eyes looking at the fancy ceiling. After a couple of minutes she remembered and sat up. She saw Yami curled up beside her sleeping peacefully. She stood up and walked towards the window. The grounds were large, with several different buildings scattered around it. She heard a knock on the door and was thankful that her pajamas consisted of a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

She watched Walter walk in and nod politely. "I was coming to get you for breakfast. I'm afraid you didn't get a proper tour of the grounds yesterday." He said.

"Oh that's all right, and breakfast sounds great. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." Christina said nodding. Walter nodded and left the room. She sighed and walked over to her suitcase that she never unpacked. She found a red turtle neck and a pair of black blue jeans. She poked Yami who grumbled irritated. "Hey lazy I'm taking a shower, then it's breakfast time." She said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah wake me up before you go the kitchen." He said curling up tighter. Christina smiled and headed for the bathroom. After twenty minutes she returned to the room with her hair dried, she put her necklace around her neck and picked up Yami.

"C'mon food." She said as he began grumbling. She met Walter in the hallway who looked at the grumpy cat. "He's a cat, when they want to sleep they want to sleep." Christina said shrugging.

"Yes cats are finicky creatures. Come along and we will get you some food." He said leading the way. Christina followed him looking around the manor. She noticed that while it was clean, that it didn't feel warm or lived in. It felt a new house that you had just moved into even though she knew that the family had lived here for generations. "Well here we are, this is the dining room." Walter said.

"The dining room? I thought we were going to the kitchens." Christina asked puzzled.

"Why would we do that? The cooks have prepared a nice breakfast for you." Walter said.

"Oh no you didn't have to go through that much trouble, I mean it's bad enough that I've brought another vampire for you guys to fight. You don't need to cook my meals for me. Just point me in the right direction and I'll take care of that myself." Christina said hurriedly.

"I would never allow my guest to fend for themselves. Sit down and eat Christina." She heard Integra say from her place at the table. Christina nodded, sat down and began to eat.

This was the first time she had a breakfast like for a while. She had a typical English breakfast with orange juice. She began giving her bacon to Yami and saw Integra frowning. "Is there something wrong?" She asked

"We don't allow animals at the table." Integra said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you're sitting on the floor Yami." Christina said sheepishly as the cat glared at her. Yami jumped onto the floor and stalked out of the room.

"Do you always feed him scrapes from your plate?" Integra asked.

"Well I've been traveling for the past year and I've had to sneak him into restaurants to give him food. So I guess I've done it for so long that I just don't really think about it." She said shrugging.

"He seemed angry. I hope that's not going to cause any problems." Integra said to her frowning.

"No, it won't hurt him to remember that he's a cat. I'll make sure he gets something to eat later." Christina said smiling. She began eating again listening to Integra and Walter talk happy that she was finally going to get some help.

* * *

><p>Yami stalked around the manor angrily. 'Eating from the floor, yeah right. I doubt Christina will let that happen. After all witches treat their familiars like people after all.' He thought as he walked around taking in the different scents. He wasn't worried about Christina not being able to find him, being a familiar he would be able to sense if she needed him.<p>

He saw an open window and jumped outside taking in the sites. In a way he was happy that she was getting some help. But on the other hand now he would have to share his witch with others. He would have to follow the rules that humans have for pets. He caught several human scents and walked over to a large building. He looked through a window and saw men dressed like soldiers.

'Ladies got her own little army going. No wonder the supernatural community tiptoes around this organization.' He thought jumping out of the window. He froze when he reached the ground. He sniffed the ground cautiously.

'He had been here. That cursed vampire had been here.' He thought growling. He tracked the scent and found it underneath the bedroom window that they were sleeping in. 'Not good.' He cursed and ran towards the house.

Christina was about to get up when Yami bounded into the room and jumped onto the table in front of her. _He's been here. _She heard him tell her telepathically.

"Is there a problem?' Integra asked unsure how to respond to the cats angry state.

Christina held her hand up telling Integra to wait and focused on Yami. He would only talk to her telepathically when it was an emergency. "What do you mean?" She asked.

_His scent is all over the place, especially underneath where we were sleeping. He knows what we're doing here I bet. _Yami said hissing.

"But how could he..." Christina asked suddenly afraid. If he could get past security without Alucard knowing then maybe he wasn't the one after all.

"Are you all right?" Integra asked seeing the child pale drastically.

"Yami says that the vampire was here last night. That he was near our bedroom window." Christina said.

"Impossible, a vampire shouldn't be able to get in this compound without setting off an alarm." Integra said shaking her head.

Christina looked away. 'She doesn't believe me.' She thought looking at Yami who only mewed softly and nudged her hand softly. She stood up and Yami jumped onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry that you don't believe me, but if Yami says that he was here then he was here. I'll just get my things." Christina said.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Integra asked surprised.

"If you don't believe that the vampire was here then I'm not going to get much help. I mean he managed to get past Alucard which means he probably isn't the one. He was sending a message to me. He was letting me know that he's not afraid of you. He was letting me know that I'm not safe here." Christina said walking away.

"Walter!" Integra yelled. She saw her butler come into the dining room puzzled. "Don't let that girl leave, and I want the security footage checked from last night. Her cat has somehow told her that the vampire was here last night on the grounds." Integra said.

"I understand. I will check the records and find a way to keep her here. That will be difficult she's to accustomed to running." Walter said. Integra nodded standing up.

"Let's find a way to help that child." She said. Walter nodded and followed her.

**To Be Continued.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter. I've been doing normal things, school work, taking care of family, trying to earn some money, you know the usual for poor people like me. I am doing my best to post these things without errors, but I am only human after all. Also check out my new site The Secret Life of Alice. It's not much just something entertaining, that really isn't worth going through the whole uploading thing on Fictionpress. You'll be able to find it by going to the page listed on my profile. As per usual I do not own Hellsing, although sometimes I wish I did.**

**Chapter 4**

"Don't do this." Yami said as he saw her making sure she had everything packed in her suitcase. He saw her shake her head irritated.

"But he knows we're here. How could he know this quickly?" She asked angrily.

"Because I don't think he ever loses track of you. Vampires are hunters Christina. He's doing this to get to you. He's waiting for you to come out of that door. Also Alucard wasn't here last night, Integra sent him on a mission last night. If Alucard wasn't the one he would've shown himself to us physically not stalked us through the window" Yami told her.

Christina sighed sadly sat she sat on the floor with her knees drawn to her chest. "You might be right, but still..." She said.

Yami jumped off of the bed and walked over to her. He put his paw against her leg. "Listen to me, this is your best chance. These people have a vampire bond by magic, maybe we could find away to actually destroy it, or perhaps make you another familiar." Yami said smirking.

"You want me to enslave a vampire? Yami are you insane?" Christina asked shocked.

"Hear me out. If for some reason Alucard isn't the one then we need a solid back up plan. We can't keep running around the globe hoping to get lucky. It's time to fight back and these people can help you." Yami told her.

"But I can't use magic." Christina protested.

"Neither can any of the soldiers here, but they get by. Vampires can be killed by human means, you just have to figure out how, then you'll be free." He told her.

"But the curse..."

"To the abyss with the curse. You don't even know if he is the one that this curse speaks of. For all we know this curse is nothing more than a scare tactic made up to keep your parents on edge some people are weird like that. This vampire could just be exploiting it to control you." Yami told her.

"You could be right, I mean you've been doing a good job at guiding me so far. Fine I'll stay, but you have to help me research." She told him.

"Not if you want me to be a normal little house cat." Yami said looking away.

"Please Integra witnessed you telling me about the vampire even though she couldn't hear you. I don't think she'll care that you can read." Christina said.

"Of course not, not after hearing all of this." Christina jumped and looked towards her bedroom door and saw Integra leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"You-you can understand him?" Christina asked hesitantly. Integra nodded frowning. "That's strange no one else has ever been able to." She said puzzled.

"With my family background it wouldn't be surprising. But the cat is right, you will be walking into the vampires clutches. We found the security feed and saw him. Now we can identify him." Integra said. Christina nodded relieved.

Yami jumped onto her shoulder nuzzling her face gently. "I told you, this is the best place to be if they are willing to help you." He told her.

Christina smiled and petted him gently. "What would I do without you?" She asked.

"Be vampire chow, or worse a bride. Now let's hit the library." He said jumping off of her shoulder.

"I don't know where that is." Christina said standing up. Yami rolled his eyes and motioned for him to follow her.

Integra looked over her shoulder when she sensed Alucard. "You're up a few hours early." She said.

"Who could sleep with all of this going on?" He asked irritated. Integra sighed and began walking to her office with the vampire following her.

"The vampire was on the grounds while you and Seras were out on a mission. The cat managed to convince her not to run but the fact that he was able to get here so easily concerns me." She said.

"It won't happen again." Alucard said firmly.

"Since you're up watch over her until the sun goes down, then search the grounds for evidence." Integra ordered. Alucard nodded and vanished.

**To Be Continued...**

**R&R, and to see proper thanks for your reviews go Lynshel's Place and find the review responses page. The link to Lynshel's Place is in my profile as my home page. If you are an anonymous reviewer and yes I have enabled those now, you'll have the knowledge that you reviewed. If you leave a bad review you won't be listed on the site. If you don't want to be listed tell me in the review. **


End file.
